convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arya Stark (γ)
Arya Stark is a major character from the novel series [[wikipedia:A_Song_of_Ice_and_Fire|''A Song of Ice and Fire]], and its television adaptation, [[wikipedia:Game_of_Thrones|Game of Thrones]]. She made her debut in ''Monokuma Rising. Canon Arya is a major protagonist from A Song of Ice and Fire, making her first appearance in the franchise's first novel, [[wikipedia:A_Game_of_Thrones|'A Game of Thrones']]. She is the daughter of Eddard Stark and is apart of the Stark lineage, which has ruled the North uncontested since the first Stark (Bran the Builder) to found Winterfell and the kingdom itself nearly 8,000-10,000 years ago. The North, excluding The Wall and The Lands Always in Winter, is the uppermost kingdom upon the continent known as Westeros. Westeros for centuries upon centuries has been plagued by internal strives and the Seven Kingdoms constantly struggling to solidified power and control over regions. It was not until 300 years ago that Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters flew from the Essos upon their three dragons, the founders of the Targaryen dynasty which will unite the Seven Kingdoms under an empire and forge the Iron Throne. After 300 years of rule and due to political strives, the Targaryen dynasty was overthrown by the combined forces of The North, The Vale, and The Stormlands in an event known as "Robert's Rebellion" (named after Eddard's surrogate brother, Robert). With the Baratheons in control, Eddard Stark returned humbly to the North with his wife Catelyn. For nearly twenty years, The North was at peace, and soon, Eddard's family began to grow, with Arya being his youngest daughter. Pre-Convergence Shortly before Monokuma Rising, Arya was disguised as a young, male prisoner-of-war in Harrenhall, a cryptic, aging, massive fortress thought to be impregnable until Aegon's dragons razed it. Due to tragic events that occurred in King's Landing, Arya has been on the run, in the midst of another civil war brewing in Westeros partially due to the instability after the collapse of the Targaryen dynasty. How Arya exactly got within Monokuma Rising is unknown, but from her own accounts, she recalled having a vivid, surreal dream. Due to being pulled through a rift in time and space, the accounts of this nightmare were oddly similar to the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, the connection of which is still unclear in her mind. Waking up upon a bed in the designated rooms, Arya hastily had gathered herself together and readied herself for the upcoming game she strangely found herself within. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Arya was fairly involved with the events and fellow participants of Monokuma Rising, befriending the likes of Cosmo and others. She was falsely accused of being a Traitor and voted off, and though she was executed, she managed to escape the afterlife and find her way back to the rest of the Survivors. Fusion Before the events of the Murder Game, Arya had become a trusted member of the Coalition, and had been managing fairly alright within the Coalition Headquarters. As she was a fairly new recruit, she provided little aid but was in the process of training to help assist the organization in the future. Before long, however, conflicts arose between Arya and the Coalition concerning the state of her home universe, in which her people of the North were suffering and those that have wronged her namesake still roamed about. Fueled by this revenge and rightful claim to a throne, Arya demanded the Coalition to help her, which the organization faltered, as their purpose involved the takedown of the Arch Demon Akibahara, not the petite, trivial matters of medieval politics. Eventually, Arya left the Coalition on a relatively bad note, losing contact with friends such as Cosmo, Robin, Makoto Naegi, Bayonetta, and several other Monokuma Rising survivors. Not only that, but she used Coalition technology to transport her over into the Fusion universe. After her schism with the Coalition, Arya embarked with several others to the Fusion Facility. Unknown to the players around her, the Stark had become what is known as a "Singularist". Absorbing the power of Fuse, Arya had ascended beyond her trivial mortal state, virtually becoming a demigod trapped in a mortal body until she was executed. Keeping secret about her goal, the She-Wolf of Winterfell came across several dear friends, such as Cole and The Stalk. Finally, most importantly, Arya discovered her best friend and early love interest, Ellie. Journeying with Ellie, bonding with the other girl, Arya eventually and purposefully lead herself into the scenario in whence Cole asked if she was a cultist. "Revealing" her status as a cultist, she was swiftly executed by being burned to a stake, only to achieve her status as a demigod and swiftly slaying Naoki to have him serve her needs. For the remaining bits of the game, the Stark manifested herself in many forms, aiding the players, whilst also ruling the North not only in her universe but nearly all universes containing Westeros. The Ultimate Game Serving Arch Demon Akibahara, and temporarily adopting the moniker of "Mercy," Arya decided to take this chance to exact revenge on the Coalition once the Murder Game began. In the six months she served under the Arch Demon, Mercy inherited a small realm within Akibahara's domain known merely as the Hall of Grief. Honoring the concept of death and gathering a band of lost souls known as "Mourners" this fanatical, zealous band of broken humans united in the effort to praise Akibahara's promise of Paradise. Whilst it is unknown if Arya truly believed this notion, what is known is that she spent six months with these newfound powers to both find Cole's location in the Multiverse and find a way to ressurect the soul of a deceased individual. Unable to find Cole, Arya did discover a method of reviving a soul through months of research thanks to the Arch-Demon's powers. Unfortunately, the process did not work on her love, Ellie, due to the survivalist being in a comatose state, not fully dead. Starting from the second round, Arya, under the persona of Mercy, had begun to repeatedly harass the players with disturbing, ominous imagery and praises of how Arch Demon Akibahara will win this brewing war. As the story progressed, Mercy's efforts against the Coalition as a whole grew with intensity, even with a few calcuated raids directed towards her former home, the Coalition Headquarters. However, despite her constant demoralizing and weakening of the Coalition, Arya did not have enough time to "starve off" the Coalition as a whole. By Round 7, the players had entered Silent Hill, the realm in whence her own secretly resided, thanks partially to Claudia Wolf offering to set up the young apprentice of the Arch-Demon with her own realm to conduct to her business. With Silent Hill conquered, the players, in the "Grey" mid-round update found themseles in the Hall of Grief, Arya's domain. Confronting the players once more, Arya relied on illusions of previous loved ones to mentally break and hinge the players to give up. Whilst efficient towards some, the effects of it only enraged others, and soon, Mercy found herself unable to control the situation as her entire hall was being savagely ripped to shreds. Support from Claudia Wolf and Paladin Jackson faltered, her subjects, the Mourners, butchered by a wave of what she described as "heartless mercenaries and apathetic thugs". In a last ditch effort, Arya sent her most loyal Queensguard, a band of an elite guard composed of ten men and women, all professionals in their specialized arms and gifted with the ability to negate all forms of magic. Unforunately for the She-Wolf, she had not considered and not developed a negate for technology, of which many soldiers such as Raynor and Felix heavily exploited. Returning down into her personal quarters, where she had studied six months in to find the location of Cole and ressurect Ellie, Mercy found herself surrounded. With no other option given to her, seeing as how giving up would only result in torture by some, the Northerner fought to what she presumed was to the death. As to expected, it was largely a one-sided butchery if anything, with Arya taking severe wounds from bullets, Gauss rounds, arrows, magics, and steel. In her last dying breaths, she called out to Jon Snow, her dearest brother, who had died underneath the illusion she had mastered. With what little power she had left, she gave the strength for her brother to be reborn, and before she could draw her last breath, a brillant glow of white light teleported her away. Reaper Squad More information will be elaborated on soon. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising After a lengthy monologue, Arya decided to join the Coalition. Her full epilogue can be viewed [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/page-326#post-1872699 here]. Fusion At the end of Fusion, Arya had begun to finally achieve her dreams of vengeance and her birthright to her rightful throne. Manifesting herself into her normal form to gather with her friends and hopefully persuade Ellie to join alongside her, the Stark was horrified to find out that Cole had been a traitor all along. Vainly, Arya tried to stop as the man killed Ellie, her best friend and love before her eyes, as The Stalk swiftly left, revealed to be simply a hired arm of the Coalition. Distraught at the death of her friend and love, feeling betrayed and forgotten, Arya siphoned all of her demigod powers into Ellie. Efficiently abandoning all of the universes except one and reverting back into a mortal stage, Arya was successful in reviving Ellie, but the survivalist was left in a deep, almost deathlike coma. Assuming she had failed, the youngest of Eddard's daughters fled to her lone world, where the Arch Demon Akibahara approached her with one intticing offer... Revenge. The Ultimate Game It is unknown exactly where Arya went after the brilliant flash of light in her dying moments, but as evidence by her Epilogue, the She-Wolf found herself in a state of purgatory. With a vision of Cole, Ellie's murderer, taunting her, Arya found herself reliving every execution leading up to her most recent demise in the Hall of Grief, starting from Monokuma Rising to The Ultimate Game. At the end of this nightmare, she spotted a faint glow of a light, the silhouettes of ones whom she percieved as either loved ones, friends, or those she treated wrongly emerging from the shadows of Cole's world. Running as fast as she could, Arya went to the light, only to be brought to...well... The Great Null. What memories she has left of the area is little, but she found herself in a dimension where the dead may die and strange aeons live. Standing in the face of insanity, seeing the faces of everyone whom she loved screaming at her, Arya's eyes evetually began to feel heavily pressured, to the point where the very sight of insanity had caused the girl to go blind. Afterwards, she awoken in the Coalition Headquarters, barely alive, but recovering. Unbegknowst to her and the Coalition, however, Arya had been reborn, thanks to Joshua. No longer was she mortal, nor a pawn to a demon. Arya had turned into a Reaper. Her epilogues can be found here and here. Character Relationships * Cosmo - A character from [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']] who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising''. The two of them befriended each other after meeting up in the event, even after the dog was revealed to be one of the Traitors. * ''Ellie'' - A character from The Last of Us who debuted in ''The Ties that Bind''. The two of them swiftly befriended each other and the two share a very strong romantic connection among one another. * Makoto Naegi - A character from Dangan Ronpa who is a loyal and strong member of the Coalition, debuting in ''Shadow Over Gotham''. For the most part, Arya befriended Makoto. Their status as friends, however, is a bit unshaky, especially with her schism of the Coalition. * Robin Tact - The protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening who also made his debut in Monokuma Rising. Arya and Robin had never been on the greatest of terms early on. But, in the later parts of the game, the child grew to understand the tactician, and in ways, she holds a slight respect for him. * Kirei Kotomine - The antagonist of Fate/stay night who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Two words. Fucking creepy. * The Stalk - A character from Saga who made her debut in ''Fusion''. The two of them were fairly good friends during the Murder Game. * Cole MacGrath - A protagonist of inFamous who debuted in The Reapers' Game as an NPC and Fusion as a Traitor. Though they were initially friends, their relationship would shatter when Cole revealed himself to be a Traitor, attacking Ellie and becoming Arya's object of revenge. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, her title was "The Ultimate Underfoot" and her item of importance was her sword, Needle. * As of the end of The Ultimate Game, Arya is rendered blind. Whether this is temporary or not is unknown. Furthermore, when she became one of the Reapers in the end of the event, she has become eternally biologically 16 years old. * She loves her family dearly, especially Jon Snow, her bastard-brother, whom gifted her Needle. * Her other siblings include Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, and Jon Snow. * Her sexuality in the novels has never been confirmed, with some readers arguing she is asexual or simply thinks romance is trivial in her scenario. In the television show, she has been shown to have an attraction to men at the very least. In the Murder Games, however, she shows to be at least a lesbian, possibly bisexual, due to her relationship with Ellie. * Arya is one of the shortest and youngest human characters in the series, standing at five feet and her usual age unless specified is 14. * Even after her death, Arya has remained a highly popular character within the Convergence Series for her development, fall to madness, and so on, winning the award for Best Character Overall in the first Award Show, as well as being nominated for Best Prologue, Best Epilogue, and Best Character Overall of Monokuma Rising. Her execution scene had also won Best Death, Saddest Death, and Best Execution. In the second Award Show, Arya was also nominated for Most Mentally Tortured Character and Most Physically Tortured Character, as well as Best Character and Best Romance (with Ellie) of Fusion. Her epilogue with Joshua had been nominated for Best Epilogue of The Ultimate Game, but lost to Shiki Tohno. She had also been nominated for Best NPC of the same event, but lost to Junko Enoshima. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Coalition Category:The Reapers Category:The Order Category:Unique Roles Category:Pending pages